List of Original Series Characters
This page contains a list of characters from the Original Series. Character List 'Bladebreakers' Known as BBA Revolution '''and later '''G Revolutions in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are Japan's representative team and made up of the finalists from the Super Battle Tournament. Despite representing Japan, most of their members are not originally from Japan. They are known for their strong wills, love of Beyblading and unwillingness to give up under any circumstance. *'Tyson Granger': *'Kai Hiwatari': Captain of the Bladebreakers. *'Max Tate': *'Ray Kon': *'Kenny': Known as The Chief. The Bladebreakers' mechanic and technician. He is in charge of building and fixing their blades. His beyblade is Jumping Base and his bit-beast is Dizzi (Dub Only). *'Hilary Tachibana': Joined in V-Force. 'White Tigers' Known as White Tiger X in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are China's representative team. The team is made up of four nekojin from the Fang Tribe. *'Lee': Captain of the White Tigers and Ray's best friend. *'Mariah': *'Kevin': *'Gary': *'Ray Kon': Original leader of the White Tigers before leaving the Fang Tribe and rejoined in G-Revolution. 'All Starz' Known as the PPB All Starz in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are America's representative team. The team utilizes their amazing athletic abilities in battle and believe that science/calculations are superior to Beyblading Spirit. *'Michael Summers': Captain of the All Starz. *'Emily Watson': *'Steven': *'Eddy': *'Judy Tate': Coach of the All-Starz and Director of the PPB Educational Center. Max's mom. 'Demolition Boys' Known as Blitzkrieg Boys in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are Russia's representative team. *'Tala': Captain of the Demolition Boys. *'Bryan Kuznetsov': *'Spencer': *'Kai Hiwatari': Joined temporarily in Beyblade: 2000 and rejoined in G-Revolution. 'Majestics' They were supposed to be Europe's representative team but refused to participate in the World Championships after finding out they had to compete in a team and lost their position as representatives in Beyblade: G-Revolution to Barthez Battalion. A team of wealthy and elite Bladers scattered across Europe. The members are the top Bladers in each of their home countries and were all finalists in the European Cup. The Bladebreakers meet them individually in Europe while training in preparation for the World Championships. *'Robert Jürgens': Unofficial Captain of the Majestics. *'Johnny McGregor': *'Oliver': *'Enrique Tornatore': 'Recurring Characters' *'Mr. Dickenson': *'Ryu Granger': *'Taro Tate': *'Blader DJ': 'Dub Exclusive Characters' *'AJ Topper & Brad Best': *'Dizzi': Beyblade: 2000 'White Tigers' Known as White Tiger X in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are China's representative team. The team is made up of four nekojin from the Fang Tribe and they holds a grudge against Ray because the feel he has betrayed them, nor does he deserve the power of the White Tiger. *'Bruce' (Prospective): 'All Starz' Known as the PPB All Starz in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are America's representative team. The team utilizes their amazing athletic abilities in battle and believe that science/calculations are superior to Beyblading Spirit. *'Douglas': *'Tony': *'Andy': 'Dark Bladers' They are four bladers that wished for more power after each of them suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of one of four members from the team now known as the Majestics in the European Cup. A transcendent being grants them this power but in exchange, they became soulless monsters. *'Sanguinex': Captain of the Dark Bladers. *'Lupinex': *'Zomb': *'Cenotaph': 'Demolition Boys' Known as Blitzkrieg Boys in Beyblade: G-Revolution. They are Russia's representative team. The team is made up of the most elite of Balkov Abbey's Beyblading Soldiers. Rumoured to be genetically modified/enhanced humans and they appear to lack normal human emotions. *'Ian Papov': *'Boris Balkov': Coach of the Demolition Boys. *'Voltaire': Kai's grandfather, Demolition Boys' Sponsor and CEO of the BIOVOLT Corporation. He plans to use Beyblade and Bit-Beasts to take over the world. Doesn't hesitate to use his company, the Demolition Boys and his grandson in his pursuit of world domination. *'Alexander': 'Blade Sharks' *'Kai Hiwatari': *'Carlos': *'Stuart': *'Casey': *'Trevor': 'Tall Boys' *'Tommy': *'Andre': *'Waylan': 'Spin Shephards' *'Bruno': *'Bobby': *'Doug': 'Charming Princes' *'Robin': *'Ronnie': *'Unnamed Blader': 'Blade Hunters' *'Chucky': *'Zippy': *'Lippy': 'Celebrity Team' *'McSneeze': *'Jocelyn Heart': *'Typhoon Lewis': 'The Renegades' *'Jose': *'Pedro': *'Miguel': 'Savage Slammers' *'Diego': *'Fernando': *'Axel': 'Down Under Thunder' *'Pee Wee': 'Spintensity' *'Mario': *'Frankie': *'Luiz': 'Recurring Characters' *'Tatsuya Granger': *'Andrew': *'Billy': 'Minor Characters' *'Grandfather Wong': *'Nicky': *'Riley': *'Jeff': *'Antonio': *'Piddlesworth': *'Bianca': *'Rosetta': *'Gustav': Beyblade: V-Force 'Bladebreakers' *'Zeo Zagart' (Temporary): 'Saint Shields' *'Ozuma': *'Joseph': *'Mariam': *'Dunga': *'Saint Shields Elder': Team Psykick 'First String' *'Kane Yamashita': *'Salima': *'Jim': *'Goki': 'Second String' *'Chameleon': *'Dark Emperor Bat': *'Figel': *'Daryl': Others *'Dr. Zagart': *'Gideon': *'Doctor B': *'Slim': *'Fatso': *'Snakey': *'Gerry': *'Wyatt Smithwright': Team Zagart 'First String' *'Zeo Zagart': *'Gordo': 'Second String' *'Net': *'Jack': *'Dennis': *'Denny': *'Foxy': 'Others' *'Dr. Zagart': *'Doctor K': *'Dan': 'King & Queen' *'King': *'Queen': *'Doctor K': World Championships *'Tony': *'Ganta': *'Tanner Connor': *'Raymond': *'Marcos': *'Sanchez': 'Minor Characters' *'Alan McKenzie': *'Futoshi': *'Ms. Kincaid': *'Mr Saien': *'Mrs. Saien': *'Scott': *'William': Beyblade: G-Revolution 'Bladebreakers' *'Daichi Sumeragi': *'Hiro Granger': 'White Tiger X' *'Tao': 'PPB All Starz' *'Max Tate': *'Rick Anderson': 'F-Dynasty' *'Julia Fernandez': *'Raul Fernandez': *'Romero': 'Barthez Battalion' *'Miguel': *'Claude': *'Aaron': *'Mathilda': *'Barthez': 'BEGA League' 'Justice Five' *'Brooklyn': *'Garland Siebald': *'Ming-Ming': *'Mystel': *'Crusher': 'BEGA Band' *'Jelly': *'Killy': *'Hikaru': 'BEGA Training Squad' *'Billy': *'Gray': *'Hawk': 'Others' *'Boris Balkov': *'Hiro Granger': 'Minor Characters' *'Ryan': *'Christine': *'Daigoro Sumeragi': *'Kotaro': *'Monica': *'Kylie Siebald': *'Brit Siebald': *'Jesse Siebald': *'Todd Siebald': *'Jamie Siebald': Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:Characters